Disclosed herein is a suspension device. More particularly, disclosed herein is a load suspension device used to suspend and focus loads of any size and weight, such as audio or video devices used in theater or concert halls, houses of worship, or sport facilities.
Currently in the industry, there exists one dominant method for suspending and focusing audio and video devices as measured by elevation and azimuth angles. Most commercially available suspension systems are built specifically to suspend and focus one particular type of object, such as a particular video or audio device model. This results in an inventory of suspension kits and/or parts as numerous as the inventory of audio and video devices themselves.
Also, the dominant methodology does not incorporate into the load suspension systems any method for measuring angles. Rather, the dominant approach for audio devices is to have kits which allow for crude adjustment of elevation angle, but require a custom frame to be manufactured to set an azimuth, with different frames required for different discrete azimuth settings. The dominant approach for video devices, on the other hand, is a kit which allows for a minute level of elevation adjustment, with a method of analog control over azimuth.
Therefore, the currently available load suspension systems provide only two options by which to suspend a load:                1. Purchase a suspension system or kit which is built specifically to suspend and focus one particular model of video or audio device; or        2. Use standard suspension systems which will not allow for exact elevation and azimuth angle adjustment.        
Neither of these options is practical, however, as maintaining an inventory of suspension kits to fit specifically with a particular model of video or audio device is expensive, cumbersome, and inefficient. Furthermore, the kits are not specifically adapted so as to measure angles; and therefore are not extremely adjustable and the load cannot be exactly focused.
Additional disadvantages of conventional suspension systems include the maximum weight that the system can support, as well as, difficulties in assembly. Therefore, further needed in the art of suspension systems is a device capable of supporting heavier loads, as well as, a device that can be facilely assembled.